Trench Schottky devices are well known. The termination structure of such devices have had regions of juncture curvature of the standard guard ring which limited device breakdown voltage and caused “walk-out” of the breakdown voltage. Further, the provision of the P+ guard ring in the trench Schottky has required an added diffusion process thus increasing the thermal budget, leading to substrate out-diffusion.